Hobo
Back to crew page Captain Hobo Ethnic group: English. Hair color: Black/Gray ' '''Eye color: Grey. ' 'Height: 6'2". ' '''Born: Febuary 18, 1661. Family: Brittles Family. Titles: Hobo King, Pirate Lord, and Captain. Alias: Captain H. Bounty: 10,000 gold. Ships: "The Scarlet Dragon", and " The Bildgerat". Hobo ( the King of Awesome and Hobo's) Captain Hobo (AKA, "Captain H") was born on Febuary, 18, 1661 in his home, "The Tortuga dump". His parents were Edward and Sally Brittles, two homeless people with no money. It wasn't easy for young Hobo growing up. His family was homeless, and dirt poor. They had to do whatever they could to survive. Hobo took his first steps into Piracy at a very young age by stealing food and money to help his family. When Hobo was at the age 7, his dad got a good deal for a box in Raven's Cove. The next day, the Brittles moved, and Hobo quickly became friends his neighbor, "James Plunderskull". Hobo and Plunderskull we're best friends, and still are to this very day. Plunderskull was not much more wealthy than Hobo but he had a home and food. Hobo and Plunderskull always hung out and did things like stealing bread from Pete Abred, tell stories about the islands leader, El Parton, and most importantly... sword training. The two of them would practice countless hours on their sword training an battling. At the age of 14, Hobo's' dad saved up all his spare change to buy Hobo a small Light Galleon for his birthday. The ship was named "The Bildgerat". That day, Hobo decided to spend the rest of his birthday sailing with his dad. But, when they returned, they found the whole island in flames. Hobo's dad was so shocked, he went insane. That's how Edward Brittles got the name "Crazy Ned". They later found out, Hobos mom dead with a knife stuck into forehead. Then, Crazy Ned picked up the knife and dug the knife into his heart. Ned was taken to Port Royal for immediate medical treatment. The next day, Hobo got a letter that said Plunderskull was in good hands. Plunderskull was sent to Hector Barbossa to be taken care of until he grew up old enough to begin piracy. Hobo left his father's side and began to search for one of his dads old friends, "Edward Stormhawk". Stormhawk told Hobo everything about what happened on Raven's Cove that day. Hobo learned that a skeleton named "Jolly Roger" was incharge of the invasion. Hobo gathered a crew an after 20 years of skeleton slaying and navy ship sinking he finally learned the location of Jolly Roger. Little did Hobo know of Jolly Roger's power. Hobo found him on an island, called, "The Rambleshack". Hobo didn't stand much of a fight. Skeletons knocked him out before Hobo even reached Jolly Roger and threw him in the brig. There, Hobo met the infamous captain Jack Sparrow. Jack quickly broke him out, but right before they left, Hobo found a doggie in one of the cells. Hobo let it free and the dog immediately became Hobo's trusty companion. Hobo named him,"Salty". On Hobos way out, he found Will Turner. Will taught Hobo how to wield a sword. Hobo thanked him, and ran out. Hobos ship, "The Bildgerat", was waiting ahead, with Hobos' only crewman, Bo Beck. Beck was planning on giving Hobo to Jolly Roger, because he felt like he was not getting payed enough. When the Harkaway arrived, Hobo knew Bo Beck was a tratior. Lucky for Hobo, Beck and Jolly never actually met each other yet. They just discussed their plan by letter. Jolly wanted to make sure all the survivors of the Raven's Cove citizens dead, and Hobo was one of the 3 who survived, along with Crazy Ned and Plunderskull. Hobo knew just what to do because Jolly also didn't know what Hobo looked like either. Hobo was a professional pickpocket. He grabbed a business card out of Beck's poket and told Jolly Roger that he was the real Bo Beck. The tricked worked and Jolly Roger immediately killed the real Bo Beck, thinking he was Hobo. Not only did Hobo live, but Jolly Roger gave him a huge payment of gold. But not all went as planned.... Hobo had to jump ship, because Jolly Roger thought since Hobo is dead, the ship was needed no more. Hobo was forced to jump his ship and swim all the way to Port Royal. It took Hobo several days to swim to Port Royal, and when Hobo got there, he was so tired he fell over and died. The End... Wow, Bad ending, huh? Okay, fine. I'll tell you the rest of the story. Anyways..... Hobo woke up, happy to be alive, in a very strange house. He saw a young boy run for the kitchen and grab a knife. Hobo picked up a frying pan and wacked the boy ontop of the head. About an hour later Hobo's former officer "Sharktooth" entered the house and greeted his former captain with a cup of tea. Sharkkidd". Hobo stayed with "The Shark" family for a few weeks, and became friends with the boy upstairs. Hobo is still in need of a ship, and a crew, and decides he will need help, but he spend all of his gold on rum, which ment he needed someone to work for free, or rather work by demand. Hobo had already lost his last crewmate Bo Beck and was in need of new crewmen. Hobo needed someone brave, but will still follow orders no matter what. And Hobo knew just the right person..... "Sharkkidd". Sharkkidd woke up with a gun pointed to his head. It was that guy his dad let in the house, "Hobo". Hobo told Sharkkidd to go quietly to the docks or he wil be shot. Sharkkidd doesn't know Hobos gun isn't even loaded. Hobo can't afford ammo. Hobo tells Sharkkidd he needs help to go find the legendary ship, "The Scarlet Dragon". Legend has it, that the Scarlet Dragon was built by the Aztecs and they believed that the ship could sail the people to "The Land of the Gods". The ship was made out of solid gold and rubies. Legend has it the ship sunk the entire city of Atlantis. The ship was said to be in a bottle on Blackbeard's ship. Hobo told Sharkkidd to call out Sharkkidd's shark, "Sharky", so they could go sneak onto Blakbeard's ship and find "The Scarlet Dragon". "The Scarlet Dragon" wasn't hard to find. It was right where Hobo thought it would be. In the Captain's cabin. Hobo grabbed the bottle, and ran. Just to realize, the alarm had been sounded, and tons of zombies and pirates ran on deck. Hobo tells the Pirates that, "The zombies will kill you soon, too!" The Pirate crew began to worry. Soon, they begin to attack the zombies. Now, was the best time to escape. They opened the bottle, and out pops the legendary golden ship. Hobo and Sharkkidd sailed away, while the mutiny continues, and no one knew they had left. When Sharkkidd gets home, he is so excited to tell his dad, but when he opens the door to find a blood bath, he completly forgets about the adventure. He kneels down next to his dead father, and prays a silent prayer. Hobo said he found something, and handed Sharkkidd a letter. On the letter it said, "You're next, Sharkkidd." At the bottom. it says it is from "Jolly Roger". Sharkkidd says to Hobo, he wants to join him in becoming a Pirate to have his revenge on Jolly Roger. "But I dont even have a loyal crew!" Said Hobo. "You do, now!" Said a familiar voice behind him. Behind Hobo, stands Plunderskull, with a crew waiting by his side. "Well then, we better get going, right, first mate?" Says Hobo, pointing at Sharkidd. Sharkkidd was shocked Hobo picked him as first mate. "Where to, then, Captain Hobo?" says Sharkkidd. "Tortuga!!!" Hobo shouts back, as they sail into the sunset. This will be the beginning of many adventures. Traits and Facts *Hobo always celebrates St. Patrick's day by dyeing his hair green, every year. *Hobo often carrys up to 5 fart potions and 5 burp potions. *Hobo was the first to discover the "Walk Through Walls Glitch". *Hobo has done the "Swift Foot Glitch" using over 50 Swift Foot potions. *Hobo has killed several Rage Ghosts all on his own. *Hobo has spent 2 months in an EITC guild, known as, "The EITC Officers". He secretly convinced many members to begin a mutiny on the guild. The Officers deleted all other members, and the Guild fell apart. *Hobo has sunk an entire treasure fleet by himself on his ship, "The Scarlet Dragon". *Hobo has stopped and entire invasion on his own *Hobo was created on February 18th 2008 (me and Hobo have the same birthday!) *Hobo has mastered everything! *Hobo has reached both War-Master and Admiral for infamy *Hobo has at least 1 famed of every available weapon to loot so far. Hobos Friends As mutinous as Hobo can be, he also shows great kindness towards his friends. Here are a few of them. assassin clothes.png|Hobo's assassins clothes are very soft captain clothes.png|Hobo's captain clothes he wears while sailing hobo clothes.png|Hobos original clothes and most commonly worn clothing. drunk hobo.png|Sometimes you just don't feel like pants spanish clothes.png|Time to sink the French with style If you are on my friend list, and I forgot, just add your name bellow, and I'll add u. *Eliza Creststeel: A great GM and friend. *Jason Pillagebowers: Showed me how to PvP, like a boss. *Plunderskull: My best friend. *Poeman: My SVS buddy. *D-Raw: is a jumper. *Awesome Awesome Pants: Has awesome awesome pants. *Hector Pillageparr.....(Pillages) *Hobo: Why do I love this guys name so much!? *Random Noobs: Don't hate noobs. Even if you delete them from your friend's list as soon as they log off. *Blackbeard: His beard is Black!! *Swashbuckler: Coolest noob ever! *Meghan Chainpar: An old friend who likes fried chicken. *Emily Firemartin: No one ever knows when she will be online. She will just appear one day, and then be gone, for like, 2 months..... *Jack: Hobo's mini me. *Motorskull: Vroom!| *Nate Badcutter: Showed me the Wiki. *Stephen: will destroy you. *Black Blood Troop Two: I wonder who the first one was.... *Captain John Gunkid: One of my first friends. *Davy Lockscarlet: My PvP rival. *Coolboy: He is a cool boy. *Richard Goldvane: Always gets the ladies *Daniel: My personal servant. *Davy Tackscarlett: I've known him in the game for 2 years, and we still are great friends. *Gold Eagle: First friend, but he doesn't come online, anymore. *Johnny Rigbeard: My old, best friend, until I met Plunderskull. *Kat Firecastle: She loves cats. *Misery: Emo chick with a blunderbuss. *Nate Goldeagle: Showed me the song, "Like a Boss". *Peter the Pirate: He's Peter the Pirate! *Ruby Crossbones: I have only seen her not AFK once. *Warhawk: My Cannon Defense buddy. * : I'm always watching you, but can you find me? Famous quotes *''I bet you couldn't hit me if you threw a quarter at me....go ahead and try.'' *''Will eat for food.'' *''Why lie? Need 20 gold for rum.'' *''Obama isn't the only one who wants change.'' Famed and Legendary Weapons 143px-LSoEP.jpg 160px-Screenshot_2010-10-03_11-17-13.jpg 150px-The_Emerald_Curse.jpg 130px-Hex_breaker_musket.png 130px-Knives_of_the_Golden_Idol.jpg 135px-Fullmoon_Special_Repeater.jpg 135px-Hex_rebound.png 135px-Lucky_Charm.jpg 135px-Shark_Fang_Knives.jpg 137px-Sacred_pistol.jpg 138px-Demon_Fang_Knives.jpg 138px-Swamp_Dagger.jpg 140px-Amazon_Throwing_Knives.jpg 140px-Grand_Blunderbuss.jpg 143px-Privateer's_Bayonet.jpg 145px-Assassin's_Cutlass.jpg 145px-Bitter-End.jpg 145px-Doll-of-sacred-rituals.jpg 145px-Steelcannon.png 145px-Spinecrest_Sword.jpg 148px-Gatling_Repeater_Pistol.jpg 150px-Cutlass_of_inquisition.jpg 150px-Masterwork.jpg 150px-Seven_Seas_Cutlass.png 150px-The_Dark_mutineer.jpg 155px-Master_Fencer's_Sabre.jpg 155px-Seven_Seas_Dagger_Famed.jpg 155px-War_scattergun.jpg 155px-War_scattergun.jpg 160px-Bejeweled_Broadsword_2010-11-27.jpg 160px-BloodfireCutlass.jpg 160px-Masterwork_Cutlass.jpg Hobos legendary items: *Keys of Poseidon (Can open any locked chest) *Hobos hat (Hobo will rip your head off if you even try to touch his hat) *Piece of Eight (Proof that Hobos a pirate lord) *Medusa's shrunken head (Hobo found this ugly thing on his trip to Greece) *Cursed ring of Jolly Roger (Its not stealing it's borrowing without permission with no intention of giving it back) Userboxes Category:POTCO Characters Category:Elite Thievery Co. Members Category:Pirates Category:POTCO